To Little To Late
by Fire3
Summary: Logan learns that it's sometimes to little to late. Please read and Review!Its Scott and Rouge


Author: Fire3

Summary: Logan learns that it is sometimes to little to late.

Disclaimer: I don't own them,wish I did but (sigh) Alas I do not.

A/N: This is my first fan fic in a very long time. Please be gental, or not. As long as you read and review. ;-)

* * *

No one knew. That was the damming part. No one seemed to notice that both managed to disappear at the same time, only to show up days later, again at the same time. The Professor knew, of course. He was the most powerful telepath in the world so emotions as strong as the ones they shared were practically screamed inside his mind. He didn't wholly approve, but he didn't condemn them either. He was after all much older than she was but after all she had been through it didn't seem to matter. For almost a year they were able to have a relationship with out anyone knowing, they were able to enjoy the love, the friendship, the little snatches of privacy that were granted to them by the Professor without worry, but all good things must come to an end. 

One day when they were returning form one of their interludes Logan met them at the front door, eyes blazing and claws protruding. That's another thing that people should know. She didn't have feelings for the mighty Wolverine, sure she loved him like a brother, but let's be serious here. Logan ran around like a rutting animal, he was rude, brash and sometimes downright mean. He targeted anything in a skirt and didn't care who he hurt. He didn't care about anyone, anyone that is but her. Which was his reason for his display.

"What the hell is going on here?" He growled menacingly, taking a threatening step forward.

"None of your business Wildman." The male counterpart replied coolly slipping his arm around the girl beside him.

"I can smell him all over you, M--Rouge. You don't get that way by riding in the same car!" He realized that no one here knew her real name, apparently she wanted to keep it this way, so he covered for his mistake quickly.

"Where do you get off Logan?" She demanded harshly, eyes flashing, her soft southern accent more pronounced. She twined her fingers through the mans standing next to her, a show of support and admittance. "Answer me! Where do you get off?!" She yelled at him causing to take a step back.

"Marie, baby. Calm down, you know what happens when you get angry." Her male companion soothed, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. The touch instantly calmed her and she leaned into him for support.

"Marie?! You told him your real name? I thought I was the only one that knew that!" Logan sounded hurt, but neither one could feel much sympathy.

"That's right Logan. He calls me Marie and I call him Scott. I think before you start sleeping with someone you should know their real name. But then again you probably don't remember most of the women you've slept with, much less what their names were." Marie said hotly, noticing Logan's shock by her admittance of sleeping with Scott Summers.

"But 't you do better than one eye?" He asked desperately. And to his surprise Scott laughed at him. Laughed! At him! Logan growled and his claws popped out with a loud _shink_.

"Are you jealous Logan? How long did yours and Jeans relationship last? Was it two weeks, or three?" Scott asked, the pain that he once felt at Jeans betrayal no longer a factor.

"You couldn't find someone your own age Cyke? Is a little girl the only one you can make fall for you?" Logan knew the moment the words were out of his mouth at they had been a mistake.

"Little girl? Open you damn eyes Logan, I haven't been a little girl in a very long time! I'm eight-teen years old but by god I some times feel eighty. If I want to have a relationship with someone then I will! No one, not even you, can stop this! So get out of my face!" She yelled at him, shoving past him with Scott in tow.

"We'll see how long this lasts when I tell the Professor!" Logan threatened and Scott stopped his back ramrod straight. Slowly he turned around a smile of pure malice gracing his handsome features.

"Who do you think pays for our little trips Logan? He knew about us before there was an us. He knows that I love her with all my heart, and that she loves me just as much. Now that she's eighteen there really isn't really any reason in hiding anymore. So tell who you like. It isn't going to change anything. She's mine, not yours. Deal with it." Scott Summers stared down the mighty Wolverine before turning around, putting his arm around Marie and walked into the mansion.

As they walked away arm in arm Logan realized something he never had before. He loved her, he loved his little Marie more than anything but it was to late. He had trampled on her feelings one to many times, he had treated her like the kid sister to often. Now there was no chance, no only could he smell the sex on both of them be could hear how her heart beat a little faster when Scott touched her or how her eyes shone with love. His feelings were to little to late.


End file.
